Garrett
by Cyranno W. Kelbrid
Summary: (An Unexpected Visitor) Matt, Rachel, and Pablo have arrived on a town called Garrett after trying to escape a war. However, an old enemy of Matt has followed him to make sure that he doesn't become a problem in the future.
1. 1: An Unexpected Visitor, Part One

"# Da da da da deup' dee #"

"# And the world seemed a restless pla-a-a-ace #"

"# Something som' something' som' dee doo #"

"Ah, crap. I forgot the lyrics. Of the song. Eh. It's not like I knew them.

"Oh, hey guys! I'm... uh... call me Paul... or Toad... or Carol. You know what? Call me... er... Mar-co? Marco. That's right. Call me Marco.

"I will be your narrator. I will guide you through this mystical, magical place known as... Earth. Well... sort of... the city of Garrett to be specific.

"This is where, tonight, a ton of random shit will happen. Starting tonight."

"I mean of course... I just said it would be... tonight, so..."

"Bye!"

:

· **Matt (Chuy)** ·

· **Rachel** ·

· **Pablo** ·

· with the **'Man in Black'** ·

· and **Marco** ·

" **Garrett** "

 _A Series of Unsolved Mysteries_

·

 **An Unexpected Visitor**

Written by R. Flores

and Cyranno W. Kelbrid

 **Part One**

:

 **Day One_**

"Well, we're here get off. Go."

A teenage boy gets out of a small black car parked at the side of a driveway. He holds the door open for another teenager, as well as a tennage girl. The three all stand by the car on the sidewalk as the first teenager closes the door.

"Um... Chuy, what is this place you call a house?"

The first teenager looks at the teenage girl with a scowl.

"Oi! Stop calling me that, use my name, Rachel. I'm not putting up with your incessant bullcrap again. You know that."

"Whatever, man. I just wanna go to update my Snapchat. Yo, where does one even get Wi-Fi here, I mean--".

Stepping forward, the first teenager faces the girl.

"I SAID, QUIET!"

Rachel stands silently on the sidewalk having to cover her eyes from the blinding sunlight overhead.

Satisfied, the first teenager goes towards the car and retrieved briefcases and luggage.

"He didn't even say that."

The first teenager looks at her. Rachel takes notice.

"Damn."

As the first teenager continues, the second teenager walks with Rachel over to the front door of an enormous white house with great windows and a massive garden. Rachel looks at the second teenager.

"Do you think they know we're here, Pablo?"

"I mean I don't know, we are far away from that god-awful place now, so maybe the don't. Try to forget it all, though. That's why 5-HOUR ENERGY here got us this house. Let's just go in."

Rachel looks behind her. The first teenager heads towards the house carrying some luggage.

"Matt, come here. We're gonna go inside."

The teenager's new residence is in the middle of a small unfinished city. The only other buildings in sight seem to be an abandoned school and a small gas station. In the distance, there is only brown dessert sand as far as the eye can see. The yellow sun beats down of the three teenagers as they slowly enter.

Matt, Rachel, and Pablo all enter the house. Inside is a beautiful house set-up complete with a TV, chandeliers, several tables, framed pictures of the three as well as other people, and more. The nice decoration seets the mood for a luxurious vacation. The theme of the house is gold, white, and cyan.

Rachel looks around the house with an amazed expression.

"Oh, wow. This place looks amazing!"

Matt looks at her.

"You like it?"

Rachel nods.

"I did it myself, you guys. Chose the colors _very_ carefully. I get that cyan is your favourite colour, Pablo."

Pablo looks at Matt.

"' _Favorite_ color'."

Matt:

"' _Favourite colour_ '."

Sarah steps in.

"Guys, not... um... not now."

Matt eyes Pablo and walks past him.

"Rachel, you get the biggest room, because you're gonna need a lot of space to put all of your make up and shit."

Rachel laughs and gives him a playful shove.

"Pablo you'll get the medium room, and I will get the smallest."

Rachel eyes Matt curiously.

"Why are you getting the smallest one?"

Matt:

"Because I don't take up that much space. Ha, ha!"

Rachel laughs once more before taking three stacked boxes up a flight of carpeted stairs to her bedroom. She enters and closes the door behind her, leaving Matt and Pablo alone.

The two eye each other dangerously, there is tention between the two as if they know something tbat Rachel doesn't.

Pablo looks at Matt with a dissapointed gaze.

"What are you doing, you fool."

Matt raises his head to look at him. He's wearing a black button shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Because if I decide to tell her that our parents might be dead, that _might_ just upset her and ruin this thing for all of us. We both know, Pablo..."

Matt sighs.

"...this is no vacation. We're escaping the war. And no one will tell our little sister about it, have you got that clear?"

Pablo looks at him with a rebellious gaze before rolling his eyes.

"Matt, she's 15, she can handle it."

"I know that she's 15, Pablo, but I don't want her to find out. So please..."

Matt setts his hands on Pablo's shoulders.

"...don't ruin it."

The two remain silent for some time; eventually Pablo steps back from Matt's rather intimate embrace and begins walking up the stars.

A worried Matt looks up, hoping that Pablo won't go to Rachel's room. Pablo takes notice and looks at Matt. The two gaze at each other.

Pablo looks away and hesitantly walks away from Rachel's door and walks past towards the small bedroom's door, alluding to the fact that Pablo has given Matt his bedroom.

Matt looks back at the first floor and stand still, not knowing what to do.

Eventually, Matt sits down and pours himself a cup of tea. He eagerly drinks it before setting the cup down on the table. He stares at the table with a worried gaze as he drifts off into his own world of thoughts and memories.

Suddenly, he snapps awake; Matt has fallen asleep and was awoken by a knock on the door. Warily, Matt goes over to open the door but not before he looks over his shoulder to check on the stairs leading up to his siblings' rooms.

Matt opens the door.

Outside, on the suddenly pouring rain of the desert, a gloved man in a black suit stands outside the door. He takes out a gun and aims ot in the direction of Matt.

"Good evening, sir."

The pistol clicks.

"What wonderful weather we're having."

The man in black lifts the gun up higher towards Matt.

Matt looks up and forward like he did earlier to Pablo.

"Oh, I don't know. Seems like a rather bad day today."

The man in the suit tightens his fingers around the trigger as Matt looks onwards...

:

TO BE CONTINUED IN

 **AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR, PART TWO**


	2. 1: An Unexpected Visitor, Part Two

Rachel ran. She ran as fast as she could. The man in the black suit was right behind her. If Rachel did not get away in time, this would be how she died. Running away from the man in black.

Suddenly, the man retrieved a pistol from his suit and aimed it at Rachel. Her last words were, "Mom!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

· **Matt (Chuy)** ·

· **Wiki (Man in Black)** ·

· **Pablo** ·

· and **Rachel** ·

·

 **Garrett**

 _A Series of Unsolved Mysteries_

·

 **An Unexpected Visitor**

by R. Flores

 **Part Two**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Matt's eyes snapped open. He looked around to realize that he had fallen asleep. It was all just a nightmare. He could hear Rachel playing music softly upstairs in her bedroom.

That wasn't what had woken Matt up, however. There was someone knocking on the door...

Matt shook himself, trying hard to forget the nightmare, before heading over to the door.

 _It's all just a dream. Rachel's safe._

Matt opened the door. Outside, a thunderstorm blanketed the small town in which they were living in. Heavy rain poured and lighning was the only thing that offered any type of light to the town.

A man in a black suit, just like the one in his nightmare, stood outside on the other side of the door.

The man took a gun out, again, just like in his nightmare, and aimed it in the general direction of Matt

The man, whose face could not be seen due to his hat and also due to the darkness, spoke softly to Matt.

"Good evening, sir. What wonderful weather we're having."

The man's pistol clicked.

Unimpressed, Matt replied, "Oh, I don't know. Seems like a rather bad day today."

Matt sighs in utter dissapointment. "Get in."

He holds open the door for the man in the suit. He walks in and Matt closes the door behind him.

"How did you get here? I never gave you our new address."

The man's face is now visible. He removes his hat to reveal the face of a young adult with facial hair and brown eyes.

"I found you, Matt. You know as well as I do that you have unfinished business to attend to."

"Wiki," Matt replies, "I remember specifically leaving Portland to escape from you and everyone you were associated with."

The man in the suit, Wiki, replies with a simple shake of thw head while smiling. He moves closer to Matt and looks down at him.

"Matt," Wiki says, "you left to escape the war."

Matt sighs in an annoyed manner.

"You left PRISM with you your younger brother and sister to keep them safe, I get that." Wiki swallowed, not knowing if he was going to far. "But, you did leave at a time when we needed you the most."

Matt and Wiki hug as they both share a moment of silence. Suddenly...

"Wait, why did you come here with a gun again?", Matt asks.

Wiki looks up and his expression changes into concern.

"Oh, yeah. It turns out, I'm not the only person who knows about your escape from Portland. A member from, you know what, found out about you and he decided that he would try to capture you. I left Portland to find you and protect you."

Matt steps back and looks at Wiki with a puzzled frown.

"How did you get here?", Matt asks looking sideways.

"I might have been in the car you were driving on."

Matt's eyes widen.

"Wait, what? But... where? You--." Matt blinks three times. "Oh, yeah..."

He eyes with an expression of pride.

"Well, okay. But, where are you staying?"

Wiki looks at Matt with an unreadable expression. Matt takes notice.

"Hey, bro. You're staying in my room. Okay?"

Wiki nods 'yes', before Matt leads him upstairs to his room.

Once inside, Matt checks to see if there's anyone outside and locks the door. Knowing that Pablo is most likely asleep and realizing that Rachel is currently playing music, he turns to Wiki to begin their conversation.

Matt is interrupted before he even starts speaking by Wiki.

"So you traveled from Portland to Garrett in only a week? Dang, I would have expected it to take, like, half a month."

"Well, I made sure no one asked who I was. I took the Optus Ring with me and used it. Oh, boy did I use it. It brought me here. Me and my brother and sister."

"Oh, gosh. If PRISM finds out you used technology for your own purposes--."

"Oi!"

Wiki looks into his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Remember? I'm here to protect you."

The two lock eyes and slowly move towards each other.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Come back to Portland."

Matt looks down.

"No."

Wiki moves his head to look at him.

"Do it, please. For PRISM. For me."

The two stare at each other for a while, lost in their own world. Matt realizes that Rachel's music has stopped long ago. Concerned for any eavesdroppers, Matt leaves his room to check on the two younger teenagers. One he confirms that they're both asleep, he goes back to Wiki.

However, before he makes it back, he hears a gunshot.

Matt remembers something.

 _"I left Portland to find you and protect you."_

Matt opens the door and motions Wiki to to follow him. As Wiki takes out his pistol, the pair quietly moves downstairs and go outside the house.

Rachel, in her sleep, moves suddenly, prompting her to wake up for a second, before falling asleep again.

Outside several gunshots can be heard. Pablo, who had been awake this whole time counts 13. He wonders who shot first, who shot last, who won, who lost, who lived, and who died?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

TO BE CONTINUED IN

 **AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR, PART THREE**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	3. 1: An Unexpected Visitor, Part Three

Pablo sat up in bed. It was 6.00AM, and he couldn't understand why he had been unable to fall asleep since he got woken up at 3.00AM. Well, actually, yes he could. The gunshot. But then again, he _had_ grown accustomed to the sound of gunshots back when he lived in Portland.

One time, a police officer came into Pablo's classroom in one of his middle school years for career day and had told them that a gunshot could be heard and reported nearly daily.

So how come a gunshot woke Pablo up? He couldn't understand that. So for three hours, Pablo sat on his bed. Playing Minecraft.

Just as he was about to finish the house he had been working on in the game, a thought suddenly entered his head: _"What if it wasn't the gunshot that woke me up?"_

He tried hard to remember what he heard when he'd been woken up.

 _Nothing much, just..._

Suddenly, Pablo realized something. He'd heard a voice shortly after he heard the gunshot. A very familiar voice. It was Matt's, but there was also another voice. He just couldn't quite remember whose, though. Trying harder, Pablo put down the phone on the bed, and put his hands up to his head.

 _Who was it?_

-

· **Pablo** ·

· **Matt (Chuy)** ·

· and **Rachel** ·

Garrett

A Series of Unsolved Mysteries

 **An Unexpected Visitor**

by R. Flores

Part Three

-

Pablo woke up at 10.00AM. He'd finally fallen asleep in the middle of his thoughts, and therefore he had forgotten what he was trying to remember.

 _Meh. I forgot._

Pablo felt his stomach growl.

 _Ooh, what's for breakfast?_

He opened his bedroom door and left to the kitchen. Pablo remembered that he had taken food supplies before leaving Oregon. But they were still in their boxes.

 _Maybe they have gome bad? Would I need to go to the grocery store?_

Pablo then realized something: he didn't know if this town had a store in the first place.

 _Guess I'm using our food, then._

He got out a frying pan and made breakfast for himself and Matt and Rachel. They were having eggs for breakfast. Sunny-side up. Hmm!

Pablo walked up the stairs and knocked on Rachel's door before walking in.

Rachel was asleep on her bed. Pablo walked over to the side of her bed and gently pushed on her side, waking her up.

"Hey, breakfast is ready," Pablo said with a smile. "We're having eggs!"

Rachel smiled and quickly got up to get dressed.

Pablo closed the door after he exited Rachel's room and left to reach Matt's. He reached the door knob and twisted. Without knocking on the door, mind you.

Pablo entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Matt was laying on the bed, under the covers. His body was naked. Well, he was wearing blue boxers and white and cyan socks. His right arm had a tatoo of a strange symbol that he never could figure out.

Pablo walked over to Matt's bed and set his hand over his brother's chest and tugged lightly.

"Matt, it's... um... It's time to... um... time to eat."

Matt shook his head 'yes' and slowly took a deep breath as he woke up and stretched. Slowly, he sat up and looked at Pablo with his brown sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, thanks."

Pablo nodded and turned to leave. And then he remembered something. The gunshot! Pablo turned around and walked over to Matt, who was now standing up. His muscled body was in remarkably good shape, despite not having time to do pretty much anything. He wondered how this was possible. He didn't work out, so how did he get all that--.

"Hey!"

Pablo snapped out of his trance. He'd been staring at him from near the door.

"You... uh... you need anything?"

Pablo shook his head.

"No... I... um..."

Pablo stole a quick glance at Matt's face. He was wearing an unreadable expression.

"No. I just came to tell you that diner's ready."

"I thought it was breakfast?"

"Yeah. um... yeah!"

Pablo quickly turned around and left to the kitchen to wait for Rachel.

Matt smiled after Pablo's naive behaviour and walked over to close the door behind him. Matt put on some black pants and a red t-shirt with a drawing of a cartoon character he'd seen in a YouTube channel. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He took a slow, deep breath. He realized that they had left a scent in their bedroom last night. He laughed silently at the thought before he exited his room.

Downstairs, Rachel and Pablo were already eating. Matt looked down on them with a noticeable grin.

"Hey, guys! Good morning!"

Rcahel waved.

"Good morning."

"How did you sleep today?"

"Oh, I slept like I haven't in ages!"

"Should've known. What about you, Pablo?"

Pablo looked at Matt with a sideways frown, mirroring a gesture that Matt often did.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Sorry?"

Pablo looked at him strangely before proceeding.

"Well, you're happy for once, so..."

Matt smiled and punched him playfully.

"Nah, I'm fine. I just... erm..."

The two look at Matt with an expecting look.

"...well let's just say I had a great night last night."

He grined mischeviously and ate his breakfast.

The three sat around the table in the kitchen and they happily wolfed down the food that they had stored away in their car.

"So, you guys wanna see the sights?"

"They have sights?", Rachel asked.

"Yeah, believe it or not.", Matt replied.

"We can see them. They have a museum, an underground tunnel that led to this huge base that was used in World War II or something--."

"What?"

"I don't even know. That's the reason why we're gonna be checking this place out, am I right?"

Matt kept looking at Rachel and Pablo with a grin quickly.

"And we get to introduce ourselves to any of the people living here! Oh, what fun! Right?"

"As long as we go to a grocery store," Pablo chimed in. "That way we can get more food, alright?"

"Alright!", Matt nodded.

Matt stood up and put his paper plate in the sink. Pablo eyed him strangely. Matt left to his room to get dressed, oblivious to the whole thing.

"I just love having him as a brother," Rachel said.

Pablo was about to agree, but then he remembered that he hadn't always had the best of times with him. Sometimes Matt got him mad, or he might be just a little bit irritating at times. But, he always would realize that he made a great big brother.

"Yeah," Pablo said. "Me too."

Rachel stood up to throw both of their plates in the garbage as well as Matt's before leaving to her room to get dressed.

Pablo looked at his brother's door, smiling.

"I love you, bro."

-

TO BE CONTINUED IN

AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR, PART **FOUR**


End file.
